Waiting for Him
by CraZy-AneH-GiRL
Summary: She waited for him in a very long time, and it's not a wasteful waiting. She'll wait for him, no matter what. [sasusaku] [Time of Waiting rewritten]


**Time of Waiting **

**(_rewritten)_  
**

He made her wait

He made her wait for him to understand her. Need more than years for him to know what she felt, so long time until he went back to his village and learnt to understand her.

He made her wait

He made her wait for him to realize her love. Need two years for him to realize that she has always loved him since long ago, so long time until he asked her to be his girl friend.

He made her wait

He made her wait for him to know about her love. Need three years for him to know that her love is true, sincere, genuine, and honest. So long time until he asked her to marry him.

* * *

"_Sakura, will you marry me?"_

"_So long I have been waiting for you, now I feel that my time of waiting; is not wasting my life. And now, I will gladly be your wife, Sasuke-kun..."_

* * *

"Sakura! You're so pretty, girl!"

"Ino, don't overdo it. It's just some make up and a simple white wedding dress…" said Sakura

Ino pulled a chair and sat beside her, "Sakura, I'll never do what you've done for these years. You make me believe that—waiting…for the one you love, is un-wasting. In my whole life, Sakura, I never do something with all my heart, but you've been waiting for him, and now he finally wants you to be with him, to be at his side…"

Sakura hugged her best friend, "Pray for me, Ino…Pray for me that I won't regret for what I've done."

* * *

Valentine Day, the day when every girl in the world want the ones they love will ever realize their loves, but not for one woman, Haruno Sakura… Valentine is the day she would get married with the one she loves.

She looked deeply into his eyes, cold yet care. She wanted to believe this wasn't a dream. She wanted to believe that what she had done was right thing. And yet, she still could not believe that what was happing was real. She'd marry the one she love. She hoped there'd be no mistake for the ceremony.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, but, only you can do this mission. I'm sorry for ruining your honeymoon." Said Godaime Hokage

"No problem, besides, I know Sakura will understand this……anyway who's my enemies?" asked Sasuke

"Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi, your brother…"

* * *

"Promise me you'll be back here next year?" asked Sakura

He moved his body closer to her till their bare skins touched, he kissed her palm, "I Promise…Until that time; take care of our child…"

"Hmm…"

* * *

There, in front of Sasuke, standing the one he hate most, Uchiha Itachi.

"How's your toy little brother?" asked Itachi

"What toy?!"

"Your cherry blossom…"

"She IS NOT!"

"Yes, she is. She's your only baby maker machine, your life has only two goals; kill me and restore the clan. You don't have emotion to care and to love. What will you do to her after she gives birth to your child…? Kill her?"

"Shut up!"

"You'll never restore our clan. You'll never have emotion…"

Sasuke took his kunai from his weapon pouch, "One; she is NOT a baby maker machine. Two; I do have emotion. Three; I'll kill you for what you said about her."

"Kill me? Ridiculous…I think you're still lack hatred, maybe by killing your lovely cherry blossom; you'll have enough hatred to kill me…" said Itachi

"I love her…I love her with all my soul. I won't let anyone take her from me; nor you… I'll kill you if you try to…"

Itachi smirked

* * *

Sakura slid her eyes open, the first word she said after it was, "Sasuke-kun…"

She got a bad feeling, she rubbed her swollen belly. She hardly moves since she's bearing a child inside her. She forced herself to move and took a glass of water. When she tried to drink it, the glass slipped down from her fists all of sudden. Her heart beat seemed stop a sec.

* * *

"Bad feeling…?" asked Ino

"Yes, I have gotten nightmares many times lately…They're always about dying Sasuke-kun… What would I do, Ino? I—Aaahhh!!"

"What? Was your baby kicked you? Or…it's going to…" said Ino doubtfully

"My water's broke…"

* * *

"Congratulation, It's a boy…Give him a name, Sakura…" said Tsunade while giving a small delicate baby onto Sakura's lap.

"Sasuke and I had thought about its name if it's a boy…And his name, will be Saia…Uchiha Saia."

* * *

Again…Sakura's waiting for him, waiting for him, almost a hopeless waiting. Tsunade told her that his enemy was Uchiha Itachi days ago, and that made her nightmare scarier. She scared it he's really already dead. She scared if she must take care of Saia all by herself.

Once again, she had to wait…

* * *

Long days of waiting, today will be the last day of waiting. Today is Valentine Day; today will be their first wedding anniversary, today he'll be back here; as his promise. She brought their only child in her embrace. She waited for him at the main gate.

Suddenly, she felt warm lips on her shoulder blade. She felt all tension disappeared at the same time when his arms circled her small waist. The warmth he gave her; she missed the warmth of his body and now he's with her, behind her, hugging her. She put one of her palm on his arm, just to make sure if he is real.

And it's really real.

"Sasuke-kun…"

_He's the only one. He's the only one who makes her believe that her time of waiting…_

"Sakura, I miss you…"

_Is __**not**__ wasting her life…_

_**Fin**_

* * *

_A.N: I dedicated this story for my friend; __**Icha**_

_Seperti yang lu minta, gw kasi special SasuSaku buat lu._

_For people, this is my First SasuSaku fic, so don't be so mean if this story is bad._


End file.
